


La cura

by impoison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impoison/pseuds/impoison
Summary: Iré actualizando poco a poco con nuevos capítulos





	1. Prólogo

Angela se había dormido sobre el montón desordenado de papeles que cubría la mesa principal del laboratorio. Así la encontró Moira cuando llegó por la mañana. La doctora O'Deorain echo un rápido vistazo al desorden que imperaba en la estancia mientras se aproximaba hacia su colega, con gesto de evidente disgusto.

 

—Doctora Ziegler, despierta— dijo fríamente, dando varios golpecitos con el dedo sobre el hombro de la mujer dormida.

 

Angela levantó la cabeza, todavía desorientada. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para alcanzar a ver la cara de Moira.

 

— Lo siento, doctora O'Deorain, estuve trabajando hasta tarde y debí quedarme dormida, no me di cuenta... Lo siento. Recojo todo esto y me marcho hasta el siguiente turno.

 

— Me temo que no. Hay demasiado trabajo por hacer, te necesito aquí conmigo todo el día.

 

—¿Cómo? ¿Con usted?

 

—¿Algún problema?— Moira, de espaldas, la miró bruscamente por encima de su hombro.

 

— ¡No! No... disculpe. Simplemente creía que prefería trabajar sola.

 

— Y lo prefiero, pero necesito un par de manos extra, y dentro de la ineptitud imperante en este laboratorio creo que eres mi mejor opción.

 

Conociendo a Moira, se lo tomó como un cumplido, aunque se esforzó para que no se le notara. Y además, probablemente su intención ni siquiera habría sido la de halagarla.

 

— De acuerdo. Deme unos minutos, Doctora O'Deorain, necesito un café—. Se dirigió torpemente hacia la pequeña cocina de la esquina mientras se recogía la melena rubia en una coleta.

 

— Otro para mí— dijo con tono imperativo, sin mirarla—. Expreso, sin azúcar.

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el talento de Moira para encadenar un comentario mínimamente agradable con su habitual hostilidad y el desprecio con que solía tratar a todo el mundo. A Angela le habría gustado llevarse mejor con su colega, desde la más sincera admiración profesional, pero todas las interacciones que había tenido con ella habían acabado resultando irritantes y desagradables, así que ahora se limitaba a tolerarla dentro del laboratorio y siempre que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 

— Claro, en seguida— Angela la miró con desagrado. La desgarbada figura de Moira se inclinaba de forma un tanto grotesca sobre la pequeña mesita auxiliar donde se amontonaban viejos matraces vacíos, y comenzó a rebuscar algo entre ellos con sus largos brazos.

 

— ¿Doctora Ziegler?

 

— ¿Sí?— Ángela se giró, dando la espalda a la cafetera, para volver a mirar a su colega. Moira seguía inclinada sobre la mesita.

 

— ¿Has visto mi identificación?

 

— No. No la he visto. Lo siento, doctora.

 

— ¿Estás segura? La dejé justo aquí, ayer por la tarde, antes de marcharme.

 

Angela se acercó con la intención de ayudarla a buscar, pero entonces Moira se giró de forma repentina y las dos quedaron frente a frente. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes hasta que Angela apartó la mirada. Llevaban varios meses trabajando en el mismo proyecto pero todavía se sentía intimidada por su colega.

 

— No importa. Ya aparecerá— Angela podía notar su mirada todavía clavada en ella—. La cafetera.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— El café está listo, Angela. La cafetera acaba de pitar—. Angela se sobresaltó. Le pareció notar un tono ligeramente burlón en la voz de Moira. Además, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

 

— Claro, doctora. En seguida vuelvo.

 

Angela agarró las dos tazas y se dirigió de vuelta al centro de la estancia. Moira la esperaba con los brazos hacia atrás, las manos en la espalda. Le extendió su taza y ésta la agarró, rozándole suavemente la mano. A Angela le pareció un gesto deliberado, y notó como se le aceleraba el corazón.

 

— Gracias, doctora Ziegler— Moira esbozó una leve sonrisa, mirándola desde su imponente altura—. A partir de ahora vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntas. Será mejor que nos llevemos bien—. Esta vez el tono de su voz fue diferente. Intimidante, pero no de la forma habitual. Angela sintió un hormigueo extraño en el estómago. La perspectiva de trabajar junto a ella, codo con codo, ciertamente le incomodaba teniendo en cuenta el talante habitual de la doctora O'Deorain, pero también sentía una genuina curiosidad; era una oportunidad única para conocer más de cerca el trabajo de alguien tan excepcional.

 

Moira le dio la espalda y empezó a deambular por el laboratorio, recitando unas instrucciones que Angela se esforzaba por retener en su cabeza todavía medio dormida. La presencia de la doctora acaparaba toda su atención. Su movimientos firmes pero elegantes llenaban por completo la estancia. Se notaba que aquél era su espacio natural. Cuando acabó de enumerar la lista de tareas se volvió a girar hacia ella, deslizando los dedos por su cabello rojizo en un gesto que, pese a lo tosco, Angela habría interpretado como coquetería si no fuera porque tales ademanes eran impensables en alguien como Moira.

 

—¿Todo claro, Doctora Ziegler?— sus ojos, con aquella desconcertante heterocromía, tenían un brillo extraño e intenso. Por algún motivo, estaba radiante.

 

—Eso creo, doctora. Espero estar a la altura.

 

—Eso no será necesario.

 

Angela no supo cómo reaccionar.


	2. 2

La primera semana de trabajo intensivo junto a la Doctora O’Deorain fue extenuante. Angela había empezado a conocer mejor a su colega y estaba lejos de sentirse más cómoda que el primer día. Moira imponía un ritmo agotador, era implacable con los errores y los castigaba con una mordacidad exasperante. Casi habría preferido a alguien más voluble, alguien capaz de soltar un par de exabruptos de desahogo para luego seguir trabajando con calma. Pero Moira no era así. Moira era un dique sometido a presión continua e irradiaba toda esa tensión a cualquiera que tuviera cerca. Por suerte la jornada estaba a punto de acabar, y al día siguiente tocaba descansar, al fin.

 

—Doctora O’Deorain, he terminado de compilar los datos. Creo que con esto ya podemos darlo por finalizado… al menos lo de esta semana— Angela se rascaba la cabeza, visiblemente cansada.

 

—Excelente. ¿Quieres cenar o te apetece ir a beber algo directamente? 

 

—¿Qué?— la inesperada pregunta, junto al cansancio y la falta de sueño acumulados, la dejó fuera de juego unos instantes. La perspectiva de compartir con Moira un momento de ocio, o cualquier otra actividad fuera del laboratorio, le resultaba completamente alienígena. Moira le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

 

—Que si tienes hambre o necesitas una copa.

 

—Una copa, por favor.

— Bien— Moira sonrió. Se quitó la bata y la arrojó sobre el escritorio. Llevaba sus ya habituales pantalones rectos, camisa negra y corbata morada, casi como un segundo uniforme—. ¿Vamos? No hace falta que te cambies, no hay nadie en las instalaciones, es fin de semana. Y el bar estará vacío. 

 

Angela asintió, todavía cohibida. Se quitó la bata, la puso delicadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta de salida donde la esperaba Moira, erguida, mirando por la ventana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja en silencio, sin mirarse. El bar estaba vacío, tal y como había adelantado su colega. Angela se dio cuenta en ese momento de que muy probablemente Moira pasaba los fines de semana en el laboratorio, y en el bar. Hasta ese momento nunca se había preguntado por la vida personal de la doctora O’Deorain, pero este perfil le encajaba bastante bien. En cuanto a su vida personal, Angela hubiera preferido pasar la noche con sus amigos, especialmente después de una semana de trabajo tan dura y drenante. Pero la perspectiva que tenía por delante cada vez le desagradaba menos. Tenía, sobre todo, mucha curiosidad. 

 

El camarero miraba distraídamente un pequeño monitor cuando las mujeres entraron. Se levantó enérgicamente del asiento, con una sonrisa. Parecía casi aliviado por tener algo que hacer.

 

—Buenas noches, señoras. Buenas noches, doctora O’Deorain. ¿Lo de siempre?

 

—Buenas noches, Rob. Para mí lo de siempre. Para la Doctora Ziegler lo que ella te pida. Y cambia la música, por favor. Todas las semanas igual. Tienes un gusto musical espantoso, lo sabes, ¿no? — Moira se alborotó el pelo con ambas manos. El hombre soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

 

Angela estaba en lo cierto. Sonrió para sí misma. La inesperada camaradería entre Moira, la doctora Moira O’Deorain, y Rob, el camarero del bar, a quien había visto tan solo un par de veces en celebraciones informales, le resultó entrañable. Casi cómica.

 

—Hola, Rob. Yo tomaré una copa de vino— dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

 

Rob se giró y tecleó algo rápido en la computadora, antes de ponerse a preparar las bebidas. Empezó a sonar  _ Moonage Daydream _ . Moira golpeaba la barra con los dedos, sin mirarla. Seguía teniendo el semblante serio habitual, pero sus facciones estaban más relajadas que de costumbre. A Angela le pareció, por primera vez, que tenía un rostro más o menos agradable. 

 

Rob puso sobre la barra dos vasos de whiskey colmados y una copa de vino. Moira bebió de un trago uno de los vasos y sacó una pitillera plateada del bolsillo. Así que eso era lo de siempre. Angela se relajó un poco; al menos sabía que Moira no censuraría su gusto por el alcohol. Se acabó la copa en un par de tragos y pidió otra.

 

—Bueno, cuéntame, doctora Ziegler, ¿qué te ha parecido esta primera semana trabajando conmigo?— Moira exhaló el humo del cigarro mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Angela notó en su estómago el calor apaciguante del vino. Se sentía cada vez más cómoda.

 

—Ha sido horrible— lo soltó sin pensar. Inmediatamente se percató de lo inapropiado de sus palabras. El clima de distensión que se había generado en tan solo un momento hizo que bajara la guardia, pero ahora se sentía estúpida. No sabía si molestaría a Moira por el exceso de confianza de su ¿broma?, o por la sinceridad brutal. 

 

—Horrible— Moira le clavó la mirada—. Entiendo—. Tenía los ojos líquidos.

 

—Lo siento, doctora. Era una broma. Una broma estúpida— se ruborizó.

 

Moira se echó a reír. A reír de verdad. Angela estaba desconcertada pero la situación era tan absurda que la única manera que encontró de procesarla fue reír con ella.

 

—Angela, gracias—. Lo dijo mientras se recomponía del inesperado golpe de risa—. Eres la primera persona que responde a esta pregunta con sinceridad— Angela quiso replicar pero Moira le pidió con un gesto que guardara silencio—. Llevo muchos años trabajando aquí, trabajando sola y también con todo tipo de personas, profesionales no demasiado incompetentes, pero en lo personal, gente deshonesta. Sé perfectamente que mis métodos y mi forma de proceder dentro del laboratorio no son del gusto popular. Y quiero que siga siendo así. No me interesan los códigos socialmente aceptables en el trabajo ni me interesa hacer amigos. Fuera de él, en cambio, agradezco la honestidad. 

 

Angela no sabía qué decir.

 

—Rob, ponle a la doctora Ziegler otra copa de vino.

 

Quiso protestar pero Rob ni la miró. Frente a tal complicidad, Angela se preguntó si Moira solía llevar al bar a colegas incautas para tomarles el pelo y, de paso, emborracharlas. El vino se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza y entre los efectos del alcohol y el cansancio le costaba pensar con claridad.

 

—Doctora O’Deorain, agradezco su invitación, pero estoy muy cansada y creo que debería marcharme. Ha sido una semana muy dura, mañana es mi único día libre y me gustaría aprovecharlo para estar con mi gente— Angela se sintió incómoda al descubrirse dando todas esas explicaciones no solicitadas.

 

— Como quieras, querida—. La miró, recobrando el gesto serio habitual—. Pero déjame decirte, antes de que te marches, que esta semana trabajando contigo ha sido estupenda. Y que siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda esta noche— hizo un gesto a Rob con la mano y éste dejó la botella de whiskey en la barra, junto al vaso de Moira.

 

Angela se quedó congelada. No esperaba semejante muestra de amabilidad por parte de Moira, fuera o no sincera. La miró a la cara. Ella le devolvía la mirada. Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, sin duda fruto del alcohol. Varios mechones de pelo le caían distraídamente por la frente, y el cuello abierto de la camisa, con el nudo de la corbata casi completamente deshecho, dejaba al descubierto su piel blanca, moteada por una constelación de pecas rojizas. Nunca la había visto así, con esa aparente despreocupación por su aspecto. Angela estaba confusa, seguía molesta pero se resistía a marcharse. Después de una semana infernal de algo que solo podía calificarse como maltrato psicológico, recibir esta especie de premio pavloviano le parecía poco menos que un insulto. Pero quería quedarse. En tan solo una semana la prestigiosa doctora Moira O’Deorain la había elegido como su mano derecha y al final de la misma le había tendido una invitación para entrar en un pequeño recoveco de su vida privada. 

 

—Rob, me tomaré esa copa de vino, si eres tan amable.

 

—Estupendo. Gracias, Angela— Moira se echó hacia atrás el cabello, ahora ya no de forma tosca, sino con un ademán de controlada delicadeza —. Bueno, cuéntame. Quién es toda esa gente especial que está ahí fuera esperando cada día a que salgas de trabajar—. Angela esperaba algo así. No le molestó. Tenía ganas de hablar.

 

—En realidad nadie me está esperando. Mi familia está lejos, y mis amigos suelen estar ahí cuando lo necesito. Pero cuando no estoy tampoco me echan de menos. Saben que trabajo mucho. Supongo que así está bien— le dio un trago largo a la copa de vino.

 

—La familia siempre está lejos, aunque la tengas al lado. Y la amistad es un término cajón que se usa con demasiada ligereza. Ha perdido todo su significado.— Moira recorrió el borde del vaso con el dedo índice—. ¿Qué hay del amor? ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Amantes?—. Angela, lejos de sentirse incómoda por la más que esperable rudeza con la que Moira abordaba este tipo de cuestiones personales, tenía cada vez más ganas de hablar. No era algo que hiciera a menudo, ni con demasiada gente, por otra parte.

 

—Ni pareja ni amantes—. Apuró la copa de vino y se envalentonó—. ¿Y usted, doctora O’Deorain? 

 

Moira cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia Angela. La camisa se le despegó del cuerpo un poco más. Sonreía de un modo casi desafiante.

 

—Ni pareja ni amantes. He tenido unas cuantas, por supuesto, pero nunca estuve especialmente interesada en establecer vínculos duraderos con nadie, y tampoco ninguna manifestó interés en ello. Para bien o para mal, soy transparente en este sentido. Al final todas salían huyendo. Creo que está bien así.— apuró el vaso de un trago y se sirvió otra copa.

 

—Yo no lo creo— Angela lo dijo sin pensar, ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir con eso. Había bebido demasiado vino y ya no pensaba con claridad. Moira parecía divertida.

 

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que haya tenido amantes? ¿que no haya querido establecer vínculos? ¿Que huyeran despavoridas?

 

Angela no respondió, se limitó a soltar una risita nerviosa. No imaginaba que la doctora O’Deorain tuviera, aun a su manera torva y arrogante, sentido del humor. Agradeció internamente que no le insistiera con las preguntas. Había algo en ella que le seguía causando rechazo, incluso repulsión, cosa lógica, por otra parte, tras toda la presión a la que la había estado sometiendo durante la semana, pero había que reconocerle que, fuera del laboratorio, era una persona casi agradable. Al menos su conversación era ágil, estimulante. Quizá demasiado para Angela, que al respeto habitual que Moira le imponía había que sumarle la lentitud mental que padecía aquella noche. 

 

—¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada—. Angela se sobresaltó. Se había quedado mirando al vacío, ensimismada. Miró a Moira. Ella, en cambio, parecía llena de energía.

 

—Sí. Estoy cansada y creo que el vino se me ha subido a la cabeza más de la cuenta. No se lo tome a mal, pero debería marcharme.

 

—Claro—. Moira se incorporó enérgicamente, sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una pequeña cartera de color negro. Depositó un puñado de billetes en la barra sin preguntar, agarró la botella e hizo un gesto a Angela con la cabeza para marcharse.

 

A esa hora los pasillos de las instalaciones estaban bañados tan solo por la tenue y anaranjada luz auxiliar, tal como dictaba el protocolo de ahorro energético. Recorrieron en silencio el largo pasillo principal de la planta baja. Moira caminaba ligeramente encorvada, y daba pequeños sorbitos a la botella. Ya en el ascensor, a Angela le pareció que su colega, apoyada en la pared espejo, ocupaba más espacio del que era socialmente apropiado, pero no se le ocurrió rechistar. En la planta residencial volvió a arroparlas la luz naranja. Moira se detuvo en la intersección con el pasillo F, así que Angela supuso que su apartamento estaría por allí. La doctora O’Deorain se giró para colocarse frente a Angela, y le te tendió la mano mientras se desabrochaba un botón de la camisa con la otra.

 

—Buenas noches, Doctora Ziegler.

 

Angela estrechó su mano, intentando aparentar calma. Moira seguía desabrochando botones, con aire de total normalidad. Angela desvió rápidamente la mirada. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con furia. Moira aflojó la tensión del apretón de manos, y se soltó, acariciando suavemente con los dedos el dorso de la mano de Angela. Se dio la vuelta, y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Angela seguía clavada en suelo, viendo a Moira alejarse. Algunos segundos más tarde reaccionó.

 

—Buenas noches, Moira.


	3. 3

Después de aquella semana de trabajo intensivo no sabía muy bien qué hacer con todo un día libre por delante. Por lo pronto seguía remoloneando en la cama, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todavía no tenía muy claro si la doctora O’Deorain se había burlado de ella, si se le había insinuado, o una mezcla de ambas cosas. La simple idea de que alguien como Moira pudiera estar interesada en ella le resultaba ridícula, pero tampoco parecía el tipo de persona que dedicara su atención y su tiempo a algo que no le interesara realmente. No podía dejar de pensar en la despedida, en el pasillo. Tan deshinibida y segura de sí misma tanto dentro como fuera del laboratorio. Nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, y desde luego Moira no le atraía. No de ese modo, al menos. 

 

Decidió que ya era hora de salir de la cama. Se dirigió al baño de su apartamento arrastrando los pies, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se desnudó mientras se llenaba la bañera. Procuraría mimarse todo lo posible para afrontar la segunda semana con buen ánimo. Moira llevaba a cabo un proyecto que abordaba la posibilidad de crear programas genéticos personalizados que podrían alterar el ADN a nivel celular. No era su especialidad, pero la doctora O’Deorain creía que los conocimientos en el campo de la nanobiología aplicada de la doctora Ziegler podrían serle de utilidad. Así que Angela prácticamente tenía trabajo doble: empaparse de las investigaciones previas de su colega y tratar de averiguar cómo aplicar sus conocimientos en este área.

 

Se puso un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera holgada, agarró un par de libros y salió del apartamento. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. En el ascensor le asaltaron más recuerdos de la noche anterior. La postura excesivamente relajada de la doctora, la camisa entreabierta dejando al descubierto su piel blanca. Su olor. Las caricias que, ahora sí estaba segura, le había dado en las manos cada vez que tuvo oportunidad. Angela se sentía impotente por no haber sabido reaccionar. Aquel comportamiento era del todo inapropiado, no le gustaba, ahora lo veía claro y, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacérselo saber a Moira cuando tendría que haberlo hecho. ¿Y si ella interpretaba su pasividad como una invitación al flirteo? ¿Seguiría comportándose así la próxima vez que coincidieran fuera del laboratorio? O, lo que era aún peor, ¿se comportaría así durante las horas de trabajo? Esto último la puso furiosa. Si algo no necesitaba era más presión. Se prometió a sí misma no darle más vueltas al asunto con la determinación de pararle los pies, si volvía a ocurrir.

 

La sesión de lectura al aire libre no le fue demasiado bien. Estaba nerviosa y no podía concentrarse. Volvió al apartamento, puso una película en el proyector y comió un poco. Pese a que se había propuesto aprovechar bien el día no conseguía centrarse en nada. No ayudaba el hecho de que a lo largo del mismo se hubiera descubierto varias veces pensando en Moira. 

 

A eso de las seis de la tarde sonó el intercomunicador. Angela se estaba cambiando de ropa para bajar a cenar algo decente en la cantina. A esas horas de un domingo solo podía tratarse de algún mensaje pregrabado de la organización, como recordatorio de algo que seguramente habría olvidado, de cara al inicio de semana. Pulsó rápidamente el botón con una mano mientras se ajustaba el sujetador con la otra. 

 

—Buenas tardes, doctora Ziegler.

 

Angela se había dado la vuelta para coger el suéter que antes dejó sobre la cama. Se trastabilló al escuchar la voz de la doctora O’Deorain. 

 

—Necesito comentarte algunas cosas que deberías saber antes de empezar con el trabajo de mañana. Ven a cenar conmigo.

 

Otra vez. Angela intentó mantener la calma pero entonces recordó que tenía la transmisión por vídeo activada por defecto. Si no quería enviarle a Moira señales equívocas, responder a su llamada en sujetador no era la mejor de las ideas. La solicitaba por cuestiones de trabajo, no podía decirle que no. Y en el caso de que las intenciones no fueran estrictamente profesionales, sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

 

—Buenas tardes, doctora O’Deorain— se giró mientras se terminaba de acomodar el suéter—. De acuerdo, dígame a qué hora nos vemos en la cantina.

 

—¡Oh!— emitió una risilla siseante, como si la asunción de Angela fuera la estupidez mas obvia del mundo—. No en la cantina, cenamos en mi apartamento. Dentro de diez minutos, de hecho. No te retrases. 

 

Moira cortó la comunicación antes de que Angela pudiera reaccionar. Detestaba esa actitud de desconsideración hacia los demás, esa arrogancia, pero sobre todo detestaba no ser capaz de sobreponerse a los desplantes de la doctora. Todavía con el ceño fruncido por el malestar se puso un poco de brillo labial, agarró la chaqueta y salió del apartamento.

 

Angela encaró el pasillo F. No estaba muy segura de cuál era el apartamento de Moira pero confiaba en que ella lo tendría en cuenta. Así fue. La puerta entreabierta dejaba salir un cono de luz que se extendía por el suelo. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar el tintineo de los cubiertos y una música indefinida. La idea de la doctora O’Deorain cocinando para ella le resultaba muy extraña, algo fuera de todo contexto.

 

Golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y se asomó con precaución. Por lo que pudo apreciar en un primer vistazo, aquel apartamento era mucho más grande que el suyo. También estaba bastante menos ordenado.

 

—Buenas noches, Angela

 

Moira apareció repentinamente delante de sus narices. Angela no la vio llegar. Iba vestida de la forma habitual, pantalones, camisa negra y corbata, y llevaba puestas unas pequeñas gafas rectangulares que reposaban, ligeramente torcidas, sobre su afilada nariz. Le tendió la mano y Angela respondió al saludo con un breve apretón, antes de entrar en el apartamento.

 

La mesa ya estaba puesta. Moira le indicó con un gesto que se sentara, desapareció por la puerta del fondo y reapareció a los pocos segundos con una botella de vino y dos copas.

 

—Yo tomaré agua, doctora O’Deorain.

 

—Oh, claro— Moira la miró, arqueando ligeramente las cejas—. La jarra del agua está ya en la mesa.

 

—Gracias— Angela se sintió estúpida.

 

Comieron en silencio. La cena estaba sorprendentemente rica. Angela la estaba disfrutando tanto que por un momento dejó de pensar por qué la doctora no le decía aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle. Moira le lanzaba fugaces miradas por encima de las gafas.

 

En cuanto hubo apurado el plato, Moira se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesita auxiliar de la esquina, cogió una unidad de datos, y al regresar bordeó la mesa hasta colocarse detrás de Angela. Depositó la unidad sobre la mesa, junto a la mano de la doctora Ziegler.

 

—Ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber para la sesión de mañana. 

 

Angela percibía la presencia imponente de la doctora, erguida detrás de ella. También notó cómo ésta se acercó un poco más, hasta que su cuerpo quedó solo separado del de ella por el respaldo de la silla. Puso los dedos sobre su hombro, y ejerció un poco de presión. Luego deslizó la mano hacia su cuello. Moira empezó a acariciar, con delicadeza, esa línea invisible que conecta el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, y el extremo del hombro, por debajo del suéter. Angela sintió un escalofrío sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo. Era demasiado agradable. Aquello no era apropiado, no estaba bien, pero no quería que parara. 

 

—Doctora O’Deorain, yo… no estoy interesada.

 

Moira siguió tocándola. Puso la otra mano en su mejilla y le acarició suavemente los labios con el dedo índice. Angela se sentía completamente a merced de aquellas manos, grandes y alargadas pero de tacto sutil. Se asustó al pensar en lo que podría derivar aquello si no hacía algo para pararla. Entonces se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se dio la vuelta con la intención de encarar a la doctora.

 

—Doctora O’Deorain, lo siento, pero no me interesa. No me interesas... de este modo. 

 

Moira le clavó una mirada radiante. Sonreía abiertamente y le ardían los ojos. Tenía una expresión hambrienta.

 

—¿Estás segura? No suelo equivocarme con mis presunciones. No suelo equivocarme con nada, en general— acercó la cara a la suya, sus labios casi se rozaron. Angela percibió en su aliento el olor dulzón del vino. Se sentía abrumada, Moira ejercía una especie de presión invisible sobre ella, la desarmaba, la dejaba completamente desprovista de agencia. Y era una sensación extrañamente excitante.

 

—Tengo que irme.

 

Moira retrocedió un par de pasos y toda la presión pareció disiparse de un plumazo. Angela estaba temblando, pero no era frío ni miedo lo que sentía. Agarró la chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida.

 

—Gracias por la cena, doctora.

 

—No te olvides la unidad de datos, o me veré obligada a llevártela personalmente a tu apartamento más tarde. 


	4. 4

Angela abrió los ojos minutos antes de que sonara la alarma. Había pasado una noche intranquila, despertándose cada poco tiempo. Estaba ansiosa y confundida. Por fin le quedaba claro que Moira se sentía atraída por ella, y desde luego no había tenido reparos a la hora de hacérselo saber. La confusión venía sobre todo por los sentimientos encontrados que tenía al respecto. En un principio había rechazado frontalmente la idea de acceder a semejante proposición, pero la manera en que se había sentido la noche anterior, en su apartamento, la hacía dudar. La doctora O’Deorain le resultaba, en cierto modo, atractiva. Su forma de moverse, la manera en que la miraba, la seguridad que tenía en sí misma. Y aunque le seguía crispando, se sorprendió varias veces pensando de qué maneras podría Moira reconducir ese exceso de seguridad si ella decidiera acceder a sus nada veladas insinuaciones. Incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza, mientras abandonaba el apartamento la noche anterior, olvidarse deliberadamente la unidad de datos para comprobar si ella cumplía con su “amenaza”. La imagen mental de la doctora en su propio apartamento, con aquellas intenciones, le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

El lunes trajo de vuelta el ajetreo habitual a las instalaciones, después de la calma tensa de aquel fin de semana tan desconcertante. Por un lado era casi liberador, pese a las prisas y al trajín de batas blancas y monos de faena yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, pero por otro lado puede que echara de menos tener algo de intimidad con la doctora.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio Moira ya estaba allí. También había dos asistentes que deambulaban por la estancia siguiendo sus instrucciones. Seguramente los habría hecho llamar para que llegaran antes de la hora de entrada. Angela reparó en el tono monocorde con que les hablaba, nada que ver con los dardos afilados que solía propinarle a ella. La doctora O’Deorain estaba de espaldas, inclinada sobre una consola de datos en la que tecleaba velozmente.

—Buenos días, doctora. He revisado la información que me dio y creo que podría haber una forma de redistribuir las nanoparticulas. O al menos de intentarlo.

—Bien— Moira respondió de forma seca y siguió tecleando, sin inmutarse. Angela hizo una pausa con la esperanza de que añadiera algo más.

—Doctora O’Deorain, para comprobarlo con ciertas garantías deberíamos ir a la planta bioquímica, me temo que especular con esto desde un punto de vista estrictamente teórico es una pérdida de tiempo. Y aquí no tenemos los materiales adecuados.

Moira se giró al fin y la miró con aire petulante.

—¿Así que ahora es la doctora Ziegler la que da las órdenes en este laboratorio? ¡Vaya! Nadie me había informado.

—No, doctora. Simplemente me preocupo por el buen curso de esta investigación— Angela endureció la mirada—. De su investigación.

—Ya veo— le arrojó una sonrisa burlona—. Nuestro ángel de la guarda…

Angela notó cómo se le calentaban las mejillas, pero no de vergüenza, si no de rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué derecho tenía a dirigirse a ella en esos términos, en el trabajo, delante de los asistentes? En ese momento sintió cómo se desvanecían todos esos sentimientos confusos que había estado albergado hacia Moira. En ese momento la detestaba. Moira se giró, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

—Pero tienes razón, doctora Ziegler. Reúnete conmigo en el laboratorio bioquímico después de comer—. Lo dijo sin mirarla, estrechándose el nudo de la corbata—, Solloway, Ríos, me tengo que marchar. Os quedáis el resto de la mañana con la doctora Ziegler. Trabajad con ella como si fuera yo, haced todo lo que os diga. Si por casualidad me entero de que cuestionáis su trabajo, sus métodos, o cualquier otra cosa, mañana mismo estáis fuera de este laboratorio. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de trabajar. Angela se quedó mirando a Moira fijamente hasta que ésta abandonó la sala.

***

La doctora Ziegler no tenía ganas de socializar, así que pidió algo en la cantina para llevar a su apartamento. Después de comer accedió a la plataforma de la organización y consultó la disponibilidad del laboratorio bioquímico para aquella tarde. El sistema le informó de una reserva de clase B realizada aquella misma mañana por la doctora Moira O’Deorain, lo que significaba que el laboratorio estaría principalmente reservado para ellas durante toda la tarde, pero no en exclusiva. Si algún equipo lo necesitaba, podía entrar y hacer uso de los recursos que estuvieran disponibles. Angela dedujo que estarían solas pero sin garantías de privacidad total. No estaba muy segura de si esto la aliviaba o si, por el contrario, habría preferido tener la oportunidad de pasar toda la tarde a solas con ella, para ver lo que pasaba, para comprobar cómo se sentía al respecto.

Quedaba algo mas de media hora para reunirse con la doctora pero decidió llegar antes de tiempo e ir adelantando trabajo. Agarró el maletín, la bata, y salió del apartamento para tomar el ascensor principal. A esa hora los pasillos estaban despejados, la mayor parte del personal se encontraba todavía en los comedores. La luz del mediodía atravesaba la enorme cristalera del corredor y caía de frente sobre los ojos de Angela, que avanzaba tapándose la cara. Seguía pensando en el tono de voz con que Moira había advertido a los asistentes que debían respetar su autoridad, y en la contundencia de sus palabras. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a la doctora O’Deorain señalar el valor de otra persona con tanta vehemencia. Con ello, de algún modo, la propia Moira le estaba reconociendo esa autoridad, aun de forma indirecta, aun después de habérsela quitado al burlarse de ella de aquella manera. Asumió que era el tipo de cosas que solía hacer Moira.

Cuando llegó comprobó que la doctora había tenido la misma ocurrencia. Moira estaba ya en el laboratorio, sentada frente a la mesa central, con postura relajada, apurando el contenido de una taza. No miró a Angela cuando ésta entró en la estancia.

—Buenas tardes, Angela.

—Buenas tardes, doctora O’Deorain— Angela prefería mantener el trato formal, al menos durante las horas de trabajo.

—Me he tomado la libertad de aprovechar tu sugerencia para traerte aquí esta tarde por un motivo, me temo, poco profesional.

Angela se alertó. Había que reconocer que la doctora tenía una tenacidad incansable. Moira la miraba sin levantarse de su asiento.

—Verás, Angela, quería disculparme contigo— se pasó los dedos por el cabello rojo. A Angela le gustaba cuando hacía eso—. Creo que he sido demasiado insistente. Cuando quiero algo me lanzo a tomarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre y cuando considere que está a mi alcance. Y consideré, erróneamente, que tú lo estabas. Supongo que he malinterpretado las señales— sonrió.

—¿Qué señales?— Angela estaba genuinamente intrigada.

—Oh, la manera en que me miras cuando crees que no puedo verte. Y la alarmante frecuencia con que eso ocurre. Te recuerdo que en el laboratorio hay cámaras, y que yo tengo acceso a ellas.

La idea de Moira revisando las grabaciones de sus sesiones de trabajo para observar expresamente a la doctora Ziegler era un tanto perturbadora. Moira tenía derecho a poseer y revisar ese material en tanto era la directora de la investigación y suya era la responsabilidad de tenerlo todo bajo control, pero usarlo con esos fines tan poco profesionales era de dudoso gusto. Y sin embargo, Angela sintió en su estómago una extraña excitación.

—Lo siento, doctora. No era consciente de haber estado mirándola de forma poco apropiada— Angela se ruborizó.

—Oh, ¿entonces reconoces que sí me mirabas de forma poco apropiada? — Moira sonreía divertida.

—No quería decir eso. Bueno, no lo sé. La verdad es que no lo sé— apartó la mirada.

Moira se inclinó hacia delante y miro a Angela fijamente. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—Angela, hablemos claro, que ya no somos unas niñas— hizo una pausa—. Me interesas. Me gustas. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero conocerte de muchas formas diferentes. Pero si no tienes los mismos intereses dímelo y dejaré de intentar acercarme a ti, dejaré de intentarlo. Tampoco me apetece perder el tiempo. Y hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Angela decidió echarle valor al asunto y sincerarse con la doctora.

—Doctora O’Deorain, está siendo todo muy confuso. Hace un par de semanas esta proposición me habría parecido una locura, le habría dicho que no sin dudarlo. Pero lo cierto es que estoy empezando a tener un poco de… curiosidad. Usted me pone muy nerviosa, pero me gusta su compañía. Usted… me gusta. Es decir, de alguna manera. Nunca me habían atraido las mujeres.

—Entiendo— Moira se humedeció los labios, le brillaban los ojos—. Y, para que me quede totalmente claro, ¿quieres que siga acercándome a ti, por ejemplo como la otra noche, en mi apartamento?

—Sí.

—Bien— lo dijo despacio, recreándose en el momento—. Volvamos al trabajo, pues— se levantó y se acercó a Angela mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice hacia la esquina —, ¿podrías acercarme el panel de datos de aquella mesa, si eres tan amable? El azul, por favor.

—Claro— el corazón le daba saltos en el pecho; ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba dicho.

Angela se dio la vuelta para ir a por el panel y entonces sintió una sacudida: la de la doctora O’Deorain estrechando sus caderas con ambas manos y tirando de ella hacia sí. Un golpe brusco seguido del calor anfibio de su cuerpo rodeándola desde atrás.

—No, Moira... aquí no, ahora no.

—Ah, mi dulce ángel— le introdujo las manos por el interior de la camisa y Angela emitió un sonoro suspiro. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era dejar su voluntad a merced de aquellas manos, pero también necesitaba algo más de tiempo—. Dime cuándo y dónde. No creo que pueda esperar mucho más— le susurró al oído.

Angela se zafó suavemente del abrazo de la doctora, se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella. Volvía a tener esa expresión hambrienta que tanto le gustaba. Agarró a Moira de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Le gustaba tocarla, y sentirla cerca.

—¿Cenamos este fin de semana?


	5. Chapter 5

Solo era miércoles pero Angela necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba desconectar, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Cuando acabó la jornada compró una botella de vino antes de subir a su apartamento. Nada más llegar arrojó el maletín sobre la cama, se deshizo la coleta, y descorchó la botella. En esos tres días no solo había tenido tiempo de aborrecer a Moira para luego volver a sentirse atraída por ella, varias veces al día; también lo había tenido para descubrir que el proyecto de investigación que llevaba a cabo la doctora estaba muy lejos de ajustarse al código deontológico, tanto de la organización como de sus respectivas áreas profesionales. Y esto era algo que Angela no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto. Ni por ella ni por nadie.

Por otra parte, y teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes, pensaba que Moira seguiría enviándole señales a la mínima oportunidad, síntoma de ese acercamiento que ahora ya era acuerdo tácito entre las dos, pero la doctora llevaba toda la semana comportándose de manera insufrible. Angela ya no sabía si aquello se trataba de algún otro juego suyo, o que simplemente era así de mezquina y desconsiderada.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco mareada en el momento en que no le quedó más vino en la botella. Llevaba varios minutos dándole vueltas a una idea, una idea que se le antojaba cada vez menos disparatada, supuso que por el progresivo efecto del alcohol, pero ya ni le preocupaba. Se acercó tambaleándose al intercomunicador y buscó en los contactos el número de Moira. Pulsó el botón de llamada sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. La transmisión por vídeo seguía activada, pero ahora sí era consciente de ello.

—Buenas noches, doctora Ziegler— Moira llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra de cuello de pico y las gafas rectangulares que le vio aquella noche. Tenía las manos entrelazadas debajo del mentón—. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada, a estas horas? ¿Algún problema con los datos?

—Hola, Moira— nerviosa, se atusó el cabello con ambas manos—, ¿podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto— lo dijo de forma seca. No añadió nada más.

—Estoy un poco preocupada— hizo una pausa, tan solo seguida por el silencio de su interlocutora—. Preocupada por su proyecto.

—La investigación avanza satisfactoriamente— la miraba con escepticismo.

—Lo sé. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Ahora que tengo acceso a una mayor cantidad de datos sobre el método y, sobre todo, los objetivos, me doy cuenta de que no son del todo éticos, doctora.

—Comprendo— se inclinó lentamente hacia atrás, en la silla—. Pero eso, doctora Ziegler, me temo que es responsabilidad mía. Tú no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. No te afectaría, en el caso de que surgiera algún tipo de problema.

—Lo sé, Moira, pero es por mí, como profesional. No me siento cómoda trabajando en algo así.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?— Angela no dijo nada—. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Angela. Precisamente por eso sé lo brillante que eres, porque te he observado directamente. Si de ti dependiera no lo sabría. Tiendes a ser demasiado humilde, a maquillar los logros que te corresponden y de los que deberías enorgullecerte. Sueles moverte con demasiada prudencia— se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla—. Sé que eres intachable, y sé que mi proyecto, desde esa ética que soleis enarbolar, es cuestionable, pero te prefiero a ti antes que a todos los idiotas con título, bata, y ansias de notoriedad que hay en este laboratorio. Eres mucho mejor que todos ellos— hizo una pausa para beber agua de una pequeña botella—. Y si no estás cómoda con el proyecto espero que por lo menos estés cómoda conmigo.

Angela se crispó. Otra vez esa mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios.

—Honestamente, estos últimos días tampoco he estado demasiado cómoda con usted— Angela se alborotó el pelo, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Me lo imaginaba— Moira sonrió por primera vez —, pero me dijiste que no querías jugar en el laboratorio.

—Una cosa es jugar en el laboratorio, si así le gusta llamarlo, y otra muy diferente es tratarme como usted me trata, sobre todo después de que hayamos acordado acercarnos un poco.

—Angela— la doctora volvió a entrelazar los dedos bajo la barbilla—, dime qué puedo hacer ahora mismo para hacerte sentir bien, y lo haré.

La doctora Ziegler permaneció en silencio. No sabía qué decir. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era tenerla cerca. La sensación de estar completamente a merced de aquella mujer era cada vez más pronunciada, cada vez menos evitable. Su presencia, sus miradas, sus desplantes, las repentinas muestras de respeto, todas aquellas insinuaciones; la certeza de su deseo, de sus apetencias. Todos los movimientos y pensamientos de Angela durante las últimas semanas se encuadraban bajo ese marco que la doctora O’Deorain se había encargado de apuntalar para ellas dos. Y Angela no podía, ni quería salir de ahí.

—¿Angela?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?

—¿Esta noche?— de repente se tensó— No lo sé, doctora…

—Tranquila. No hace falta que nos veamos de ese modo. Podemos charlar, ver una película, picar algo. Para sorpresa de nadie, tengo bebidas. También tengo algunos snacks...por alguna razón que desconozco.

Angela se rió de repente. Moira la miró y sonrió. La doctora O’Deorain sabía ser divertida cuando no estaba siendo déspota y arrogante. Se relajó un poco.

—Muchas gracias, doctora, pero prefiero descansar.

—¿Nos vemos el sábado?

—Nos vemos el sábado.

 

***

El toque de atención surtió algo de efecto; Moira aflojó un poco la presión durante el resto de la semana. El última día incluso se permitió hacer un par de bromas, para desconcierto del resto del personal. A Angela le gustó pensar que estaba de buen humor por su inminente cita.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir, examinando la ropa que había elegido para la ocasión: camisa blanca escotada, falda ejecutiva negra y tacones, no muy altos. Agarró el abrigo y el bolso, y salió por la puerta. La planta baja de las instalaciones estaba bastante transitada, era la hora en la que casi todo el personal se marchaba de fin de semana. Moira la esperaba en el vestíbulo, apoyada en una de las columnas. Llevaba una camisa negra medio desabrochada, pantalón de pinzas y gabardina. Estaba imponente, más de lo habitual.

—Buenas noches, doctora Ziegler— Moira agarró su mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Angela pudo notar como varias personas se volvieron para mirarlas. Le gustó que a Moira no le importara que las vieran juntas en actitud cariñosa.

—Buenas noches, doctora O’Deorain— cuando fue a responder al saludo con otro beso, se anticipó mal a su gesto y acabó besándola en la comisura de los labios. En ese momento prefirió no comprobar si había gente mirando.

—El sitio está cerca, pero si lo prefieres podemos coger el coche. Por mí no, no tengo intención de no beber esta noche.

—Yo también prefiero caminar.

—Perfecto.

Recorrieron el trayecto casi en silencio. Moira caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina. Angela se dio cuenta de que le costaba trabajo sacar algún tema de conversación más allá de los asuntos del trabajo, y teniendo en cuenta las discrepancias que tenían, aquella noche prefería no pensar en ellos. Además, su cabeza estaba ocupada con otro tipo de pensamientos. Estaba bastante segura de que la doctora la abrazaría, la besaría, o haría alguna otra cosa inesperada, en algún momento de la noche. Angela lo deseaba pero al mismo tiempo temía no saber cómo reaccionar. Aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella.

—Aquí es— Moira se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta roja con una cristalera translúcida—. He estado un par de veces, no está mal. Es un sitio tranquilo, espero que te guste—. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar. Por lo que Angela pudo apreciar en un primer vistazo, se trataba de un local de cena y cócteles. La iluminación era tenue, y las mesas prometían intimidad. No esperaba menos de la doctora.

—Gracias. Seguro que está bien.

La mesa reservada, pequeña y rodeada por un solo sillón circular, se ubicaba al fondo del establecimiento, en una esquina casi inaccesible al campo visual del resto de comensales. Angela se dio cuenta de que su colega se había encargado de procurarles la mayor intimidad posible. Le gustó pensar en ella planeando cuidadosamente la noche. Se sentaron mientras Moira indicaba al camarero que trajera vino. Extendió los brazos por encima del sillón, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Angela se acomodó a una distancia prudencial y ojeó la carta mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a su acompañante, que se empezó a masajear el cuello con ambas manos, con gesto cansado.

—¿Está bien, doctora?

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Es solo tensión acumulada.

—Si no se le alivia, luego podría hacerle un masaje. Le sentará bien—. Angela se sentía cada vez con más confianza.

—De eso estoy segura— la miró a los ojos, sonriendo—. Cualquier cosa que me hagas me va a sentar bien, Angela.

—Oh, bueno, tengo que decirle que no será “cualquier cosa”, doctora. Soy muy buena dando masajes— Angela le sostenía la mirada, empezaba a sentirse cómoda con la tensión de ese tipo de conversaciones.

—Entonces no se hable mas— Moira agarró su copa de vino y bebió un trago largo—. No podemos correr riesgos con la salud del personal— ahora se acariciaba el cuello con suavidad—.Vas a tener que venir luego a mi apartamento a dármelo.

—Contaba con ello— Angela bebió de su copa, sin dejar de mirarla.

La cena resultó francamente agradable. Moira no paraba de contar anécdotas de sus anteriores trabajos. Angela reía, encantada con esta faceta de la doctora. Estaban bebiendo demasiado pero no le preocupaba especialmente, solo quería disfrutar de la noche, y disfrutar de la compañía.

Moira se levantó para ir al lavabo unos instantes y al regresar se sentó junto a Angela. Echó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, por detrás de su espalda, y la miró, inclinando el cuerpo hacia ella. Angela se fijó en que la pronunciada abertura de su camisa dejaba una generosa porción de su piel al descubierto. De su piel, y nada mas. Alcanzó a ver que no llevaba nada más bajo la camisa.

—¿Estás bien, Angela?— la miró con una sonrisa relajada.

—Muy bien— sonrió abiertamente—. Lo estoy pasando realmente bien. Gracias, Moira.

—¿Te apetece una copa?— se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Angela sospechaba que Moira se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba ese gesto.

—No debería beber más, pero lo cierto es que sí me apetece— Angela no podía parar de mirarla y pensó que, probablemente, ahora era ella la que tenía expresión hambrienta. Seguramente sí, a juzgar por la cara de satisfacción de Moira.

—¿Aquí, o en otro sitio?— Moira puso su mano suavemente sobre el muslo de Angela— No tiene por qué ser aquí— empezó a acariciarlo. Angela se estremeció. Moira siguió acariciándola, acercando la mano cada vez más hacia su falda, y no dejó de hacerlo cuando el camarero se acercó a preguntar si necesitaban algo mas.

—La cuenta, por favor— Moira no esperó a que Angela respondiera.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Moira no respondió. Siguió inclinada sobre ella, mirándola, acariciando sus muslos por debajo de la falda, con una expresión que denotaba estar disfrutando enormemente del momento. Se acercó un poco más, y comenzó a rozar sus labios en el cuello de Angela, inhalando aire, como si quisiera impregnarse de ella. Angela la quería cada vez más cerca; deslizó ambas manos por su nuca y la agarró suavemente del pelo. Moira, resopló, mordiéndose el labio. Parecía algún tipo de animal a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Entonces la besó, y Angela respondió al beso con entusiasmo, un beso mucho más suave y embriagador que los que podía recordar. Moira intensificó las caricias entre sus piernas, pero Angela le pidió que parara. No porque quisiera, sino porque recordó que estaban en un sitio público. La cuenta ya estaba sobre la mesa.

—Pago yo— Angela sacó el monedero del bolso y depositó el dinero sobre la bandeja—. Creo que es hora de darle ese masaje, doctora O’Deorain— se levantó acomodándose la falda.

—¿Cogemos un taxi? Creo que mi cuello ha empeorado…

—Por favor.

Estrechó la cintura de Moira, ésta rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, y salieron del local. Angela echó una ojeada y comprobó que la calle estaba desierta a esas horas.

—Moira…—se colocó frente a ella y la agarró de las solapas de la gabardina para atraerla hacia sí.

—¿Si?

—Necesito que me toques un poco. Ahora mismo.

Moira sonrió con avidez. La besó, y hundió la mano bajo su falda. Apenas unos instantes, porque empezó a sonar insistente una alarma. Moira sacó del bolsillo un dispositivo localizador y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, incrédula.

—Angela…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Una emergencia. Hay una emergencia médica en el laboratorio. Nos necesitan ahora mismo en el sector C.


	6. Chapter 6

Se había producido un pequeño incendio en el almacén de gestión integral y tratamiento de residuos, en la planta química. Al parecer, un accidente con el proceso de recuperación de disolventes, o eso les pareció entender cuando llegaron. Los dos trabajadores de guardia habían resultado heridos por quemaduras, y además estaban intoxicados por inhalación. Afortunadamente ninguno presentaba lesiones de extrema gravedad, pero el servicio médico de urgencias, capacitado únicamente para la atención básica, prefirió avisar a las doctoras. Angela examinó a los heridos y Moira interrogó al personal sanitario. Cuando todo estuvo bajo control fueron trasladados a la planta médica y las doctoras se marcharon.

—No está mal para una primera cita— Moira miró de reojo a su compañera, que parecía agotada.

—No tiene gracia, doctora. Podría haber sido mucho peor, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Han tenido suerte.

—Pues entonces deja de preocuparte. Has hecho lo que debías, todo saldrá bien.

Angela se incomodó de repente. Aquella falta de empatía le desconcertaba.

—Doctora, O’Deorain— la miró con el ceño fruncido—, ¿cómo lo hace para ser tan desconsiderada? A veces pienso que no hay nada que le afecte lo más mínimo.

—Trato de priorizar.

—Oh, Moira, por dios. Era una pregunta retórica.

—¿Qué?— Moira se detuvo frente a ella— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Además, con una intachable doctora Ziegler ya tenemos suficiente. No necesitamos a más gente preocupada de manera innecesaria, ni haciendo exámenes de moral y conciencia al personal.

—Estupendo, ahora vuelve a burlarse de mí.

—No me burlo de ti, Angela. Pero deberías rebajar las exigencias. No todo el mundo es igual. No todo el mundo es como tú— pronunció esto último sin reproche, con ese tono respetuoso que le destinaba de vez en cuando—. Y deberías empezar a esperar menos de los demás, en general.

—¿De usted también?

—Depende de lo que esperes de mí. 

Angela permaneció en silencio. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello. ¿Qué esperaba de ella, qué esperaba de todo esto? ¿Ser amigas? ¿Acostarse con ella? ¿Tener una relación? Había estado dejándose llevar por la situación y no había pensado en las consecuencias. 

—No lo sé. ¿Y usted?

—Bueno, yo hoy esperaba un masaje en el cuello y hemos acabado atendiendo una emergencia médica, así que prefiero no esperar nunca nada en particular— Moira se percató de la expresión de disgusto en la cara de su compañera, y la agarró suavemente de los brazos—. Pero de ti me gustaría tener todo lo que quieras darme. 

—¿No solo masajes?

—No— Moira sonrió—. No solo masajes.

Angela relajó el gesto. Le costaba asumir que los intereses de la doctora O’Deorain no se limitaran únicamente al terreno sexual, pero, de alguna manera, esto le tranquilizaba, y le daba más confianza. Confianza en sí misma, y con respecto a la situación. Volvió a pensar en la cena, en la forma en la que se había excitado con la cercanía de Moira, con sus caricias. En lo mucho que le había gustado besarla. En la necesidad física que tenía, la necesidad de ir un paso más allá. 

—Angela, todavía es pronto y no quiero que te vayas molesta conmigo— Moira le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Te apetece que veamos una película en mi apartamento? No te preocupes ahora por los masajes, entiendo que no es el momento. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece bien— Angela no lo pensó demasiado; no tenía sueño y, de nuevo, quería estar con ella—. Pero deme unos minutos para que me cambie de ropa, si no le importa. Estoy harta de esta falda.

—Claro. A mí también me apetece ponerme cómoda. Allí nos vemos.

 

***

 

Moira la esperaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba ropa de andar por casa, ligeramente holgada, camiseta y pantalón negros, y los pies descalzos. Sonreía abiertamente. 

—Hola, Angela— saludó con la mano sin dejar de sonreír—. Gracias por venir— la invitó a entrar con un gesto—. Ven, pasa. Ponte cómoda.

—Buenas noches, Moira—. No estaba tan tensa como la primera vez, así que ahora pudo fijarse mejor en el tremendo desorden que imperaba en su apartamento. Era curioso que una persona tan meticulosa y ordenada en el trabajo pudiera vivir en mitad de aquel caos. A Angela le resultó divertido.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Oh...no se moleste, de verdad, con el vino de la cena ya he tenido suficiente. Por cierto... ¿puedo tutearte?

—Entonces te traeré más vino, no conviene mezclar. Y puedes tutearme sin problemas, aunque tengo que confesarte que me gusta mucho que me llames de usted— Moira desapareció por el pasillo sin dejarle opción a réplica.

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras echaba un vistazo al salón. Moira tenía una cantidad considerable de material audiovisual antiguo, material de formato físico, perfectamente ordenado en varias estanterías. Le sorprendió la colección de discos de vinilo que reposaba, ligeramente inclinada, en un pequeño mueble de madera. El cuidado con que conservaba este tipo de material contrastaba con la despreocupación extrema con que se desparramaban por la estancia todo tipo de gadgets, montañas de documentos en papel, libros, tabletas, y prendas de ropa.

—Dime, Angela, ¿qué te apetece ver?— apareció enérgicamente, con el vino y las copas— ¿te gusta el cine clásico?— los dejó sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, echando un brazo por encima del respaldo.

—No soy muy experta en cine, la verdad. Cualquier cosa servirá— extendió los brazos para agarrar la botella y una de las copas. No quería beber más, pero volvía a estar sobria. Y nerviosa.

—Entonces tendré que elegir yo, mi querida doctora Ziegler— puso las largas piernas sobre la mesita, sin dejar de mirarla—. Si no te gusta tendrás derecho a réplica, pero sin pasarte.

Angela la miró fijamente mientras daba el primer sorbo.

—Me gustará— en ese momento, Angela no pensaba en la película.

—Estoy segura de que te gustará— a juzgar por la forma en que la miró, Moira tampoco estaba pensando en la película. 

—¿Moira?

—¿Si?

—¿Te importa si me recuesto un poco para ver la película?

—Puedes recostarte donde quieras. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eres mi invitada.

Angela se revolvió para meter las piernas en el sofá, y se reclinó sobre el cuerpo de su colega. Moira la rodeó con el brazo que poco antes tenía sobre el respaldo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio. En la pantalla, un compositor de música acababa de improvisar un dueto con una vendedora de flores a la que había conocido poco antes. Angela extendió el brazo que tenía libre para acariciar el cuello de Moira. Ella le respondía con besos fugaces en el dorso de la mano. Angela bajó el brazo y rodeó su cintura. 

Poco después se quedó dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela despertó bien entrado el día, aunque apenas se filtraba la luz del exterior por las persianas cerradas. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y recordar dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. El sofá estaba desplegado y cubierto por una enorme manta. Sonrió al imaginar a Moira acomodando la cama improvisada con cuidado de no despertarla.

 

Se desperezó y encaró el pasillo hacia donde supuso que estaba la habitación. Los módulos de vivienda del complejo eran todos prácticamente iguales, salvando las diferencias de tamaño. La habitación de Moira, bastante más grande que la suya, estaba vacía y la cama hecha. Angela no sabía si la doctora habría arreglado la habitación antes de irse donde quiera que hubiera ido, o si habría dormido con ella en el sofá. A juzgar por lo desordenada que era, lo segundo le parecía más probable. Angela se sentía un poco contrariada; tenía ganas de estar con ella.

 

Al regresar al salón y subir las persianas para que entrara algo de luz se percató de que había una nota sobre la mesa, justo en el sitio donde había estado sentada durante la cena de la otra noche. La caligrafía de Moira era enrevesada, casi ilegible. Angela tuvo que esforzarse por descifrar el contenido. 

 

_ Buenos días, mi querida Angela. He tenido que salir, desgraciadamente no volveré hasta la tarde. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Me ha gustado dormir contigo. _

 

Angela se guardó la nota con una mueca de decepción. Todo un día libre por delante y Moira no estaba. Y aunque la idea de pasar tiempo en el espacio personal de la doctora le resultaba bastante apetecible, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su apartamento a darse una larga ducha, antes de ir a  visitar a los heridos en la planta médica. Se dirigió al sofá para plegarlo y cuando recogió la manta vio que toda la ropa de Moira, la que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, estaba allí, arrugada en una de las esquinas del asiento. ¿Se había desnudado para dormir con ella? No es que le sorprendiera, viniendo de la doctora, pero no se lo esperaba. Angela lamentó tener el sueño tan profundo.

 

El día transcurría despacio, con esa abulia propia de los domingos. Los trabajadores heridos se encontraban bien, y estaban de buen humor. Angela se había asegurado de que recibieran un tratamiento diseñado especificamente por ella para regenerar tejido dañado por quemaduras gracias a la acción de nanobots. Los resultados, apenas doce horas después del accidente, eran espectaculares.

 

Por la tarde se propuso adelantar algo de trabajo pero no lograba concentrarse. También recordó que se había prometido a sí misma no trabajar los días de descanso. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, y empezó a divagar. Recordó la primera noche con Moira, en el bar, y la desconcertante tensión que sintió desde el primer momento en que estuvieron a solas. Se acordó de la cena en su apartamento, y de la manera en que se había agitado cuando sintió sus caricias en el cuello. Había tardado en darse cuenta de la naturaleza de sus deseos pero ahora ya lo tenía claro, especialmente después de la noche anterior. Después de los besos. De los dedos de Moira entre sus piernas. Tantos días sufriendo el hostigamiento de la doctora O’Deorain y ahora era ella la que tenía la urgencia de contacto, de intimidad física. Pulsó el código de Moira en el intercomunicador pero no obtuvo respuesta. Seguía fuera. En su ausencia, solo le apetecía evocar el catálogo de imágenes mentales y recrearse en las sensaciones fruto de todos sus encuentros hasta la fecha. Se incorporó para vestirse con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones. Le apetecía volver donde empezó todo.

 

—¡Hola, Rob!— Angela se dirigió enérgica y sonriente hacia la barra. 

 

—¡Hola, doctora Ziegler! Un placer verla de nuevo por aquí— su sonrisa parecía sincera.

 

—¿Todavía trabajando? ¿en domingo?

 

—Ah, sí, no te preocupes. Tengo días libres entre semana, me viene mejor así. Además los fines de semana son mucho más tranquilos. Solo pasan por aquí los trabajadores de guardia, de vez en cuando, y su amiga la doctora— Rob la miró de reojo al decir esto último.

 

—Entiendo— a Angela no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, pero no le molestó—. ¿Y viene mucho por aquí, la doctora O’Deorain?

 

—Bastante. Y menos mal que lo hace. Me gusta mucho su compañía, y su conversación. Es una mujer formidable, la doctora.

 

—Lo es— se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, cada uno con sus motivos, y conscientes del lugar que ocupaba el otro con respecto a Moira—. No todo el mundo lo aprecia, pero lo es.

 

Angela pidió vino sintiéndose un poco culpable por estar bebiendo tanto últimamente, pero tardó poco en relajarse. Charlaba con Rob de sus respectivas rutinas de trabajo, y poco después se encontró lo suficientemente cómoda como para abordar temas más personales. Era una persona muy agradable, de conversación ágil. Resultó que le apasionaban la astronomía y la literatura. Angela empezó a entender por qué a Moira le caía tan bien, y se sentía cada vez más a gusto. Definitivamente decidió que frecuentaría más aquel lugar cuando no tuviera nada que hacer. 

 

—Rob, ponme otra copa de vino, por favor. Sé que no debería pero me siento muy cómoda. Gracias por la conversación— Angela le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Por supuesto— Rob se giró y fijó la mirada en un punto elevado, por detrás de Angela—. No podías haber elegido un momento mejor, de hecho— alzó la mano, sonriendo. 

 

—Mis dos personas favoritas juntas, a un lado y otro de la barra de un bar. Definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte.

 

Angela se giró y vio a Moira acercándose despacio. Llevaba la camisa oscura y corbata habituales. Agarró un taburete y se sentó a su lado, apoyando el codo en la barra.

 

—Hola, Angela— la miró con ganas.

 

—Hola, Moira— Angela le sostuvo la mirada y pensó que, efectivamente, no podía haber llegado en mejor momento.

 

—Rob, querido mío, hoy necesito que no seas especialmente terrible con la música, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?— la risa de Rob se escuchó desde el almacén, poco antes de que apareciera con la botella del whiskey que solía beber Moira.

 

—¿Moira?

 

—¿Si?

 

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. No esperaba verte aquí esta noche— Angela agarró tímidamente su corbata.

 

—Angela, mi niña, se nota que me conoces poco. Todavía. Aborrezco este sitio, así que yo siempre estoy trabajando, o en mi apartamento, o en el bar de mi colega. Usa esta información como creas oportuno— le guiñó el ojo mientras daba un trago.

 

—Moira, por favor, no me llames así. Tampoco nos llevamos tantos años— Angela soltó una risilla nerviosa.

 

—De acuerdo— Moira se levantó un instante para acercar un poco mas el asiento y extendió su pierna derecha entre las piernas de Angela—. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Puedo llamarte mi ángel?

 

—No seas tonta— Angela resopló, nerviosa.

 

Moira agarró con ambas manos el asiento de Angela y tiró de él hacia sí. Las dos mujeres quedaron muy juntas, frente a frente, con los cuerpos casi rozándose.

 

—¿Sabes? Anoche estabas preciosa. Aun dormida no dejabas de abrazarme— miró a Angela de abajo a arriba.

 

—Moira, con respecto a eso, por casualidad…—echó una rápida ojeada para asegurarse de que Rob no estaba cerca— ¿te desnudaste para dormir conmigo? 

 

—Claro. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Yo siempre voy cómoda, incluso cuando tengo que pasar la noche en el sofá después de que una doctora suiza se quede allí dormida. 

 

—Eres idiota—Angela sonrió.

 

—Eres la única persona que puede llamarme idiota y conservar su puesto de trabajo— Moira le plantó un beso rápido en la boca.

 

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias por no ser una persona horrible conmigo— Angela se humedeció los labios.

 

—Supones bien, mi querida doctora Ziegler.

 

Moira extendió los brazos sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacía sí, agarrándola suavemente por la nuca. La besó, de forma suave y prolongada. Sin interrumpir los besos la cogió de las caderas y la sentó sobre su pierna. Angela se apoyó a tientas en el reposapiés del taburete de Moira. Y Moira, sin dejar de besarla, empezó a ejercer presión con el muslo mientras tiraba de sus caderas hacia abajo.

 

Angela no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, rozándose, sintiéndose tan cerca, disfrutando la una de la otra. Pero supo cuándo necesitó más.

 

—Moira, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio? Creo que no aguanto más...

 

—Has aguantado más de lo que pensaba— sus ojos brillaban—. Vámonos.

 

Salieron del bar atropelladamente, sin pagar ni despedirse. Angela supuso que Rob lo entendería, después de semejante espectáculo. Cuando tomaron el ascensor Moira la sujetó del brazo, estrechándola contra la pared, y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa con esa mirada ávida suya tan característica. 

 

—Moira...vamos, la puerta del ascensor ya está abierta. Vamos a mi apartamento, que está más cerca.

 

—Angela...oh, dios...—se soltó la corbata con furia—. Déjame hacer algo. Confía en mí.

 

Salieron al pequeño vestíbulo que daba entrada a la planta residencial y Moira la llevó en volandas hasta sentarla en uno de los sillones, arrodillándose frente a ella. Angela miró alrededor brevemente para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, pero por pura inercia, porque solo le importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, en ese momento. Moira le quitó los zapatos y le bajó el pantalón con una delicadeza inesperada, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara. Su expresión era indescriptible; de ansia, de ganas, de hambre. 

 

—Por favor, hazlo— el tono de voz de Angela sonaba a súplica.

 

Moira se acomodó las piernas de Angela por encima de sus hombros, la agarró con firmeza de las caderas y hundió la cara entre sus muslos. Empezó a ejercer una presión, en el sitio exacto, que aun con la ropa interior de por medio resultaba insostenible. Angela estaba demasiado excitada. 

 

—Hueles muy bien, Angela— Moira levantó un momento la cabeza para mirarla—. Voy a querer esto todo el rato.

 

—Por favor…—Angela la agarró del pelo, sin dejar de retorcerse.

 

Moira le sacó las bragas con urgencia y volvió a hundir la cara entre sus piernas. Era tan suave. Tan húmedo. Y al mismo tiempo era algo agresivo, animal. Angela se estremecía incontroladamente, le empezaron a arder las plantas de los pies y sentía como un latido sordo atravesándole el cuerpo, cada vez más intenso, cada vez más cercano y más tangible. Una promesa de dique a punto de estallar, todos los cimientos temblando. Hasta que se desbordó. Se derramó, y cuando volvió en sí todavía sentía la boca de la doctora entre sus piernas, ya mas calmada, relamiendo los restos de la tormenta. 

 

—Angela…

 

—Dime…

 

—Vamos a tu apartamento, que está más cerca.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela abrió a tientas la puerta de su apartamento con la tarjeta de identificación y entraron atropelladamente, sin dejar de besarse. Una vez dentro, Moira la volvió a sostener en peso, la llevó en volandas hasta el sofá y se sentó, quedando frente a frente, con el cuerpo de Angela a horcajadas sobre el suyo. Se miraron a los ojos largo rato sin decir nada. Moira le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la blusa, y Angela seguía enredando sus dedos en el cabello rojizo. La doctora Ziegler tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, y aún respiraba entrecortadamente.

— ¿Estás bien?— Moira la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Muy bien— Angela sonrió y la besó otra vez—. Pero, Moira, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso en un sitio público— se ruborizó al rememorar lo que acababa de pasar en el sillón del vestíbulo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te ha gustado?— Moira sonrió con malicia y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la boca aún entreabierta de Angela—. Te recuerdo que he tenido que taparte la boca. Yo creo que un poco sí te ha gustado, doctora Ziegler.

—¿Y si hubiera aparecido alguien?

—Si hubiera aparecido alguien habría sido… interesante.

—¡Moira!— Angela amagó el gesto de darle una bofetada y volvió a besarla, sin poder aguantarse la risa.

—Oh, eso también puedes hacerlo. O podrás hacerlo, más adelante— respondió al beso mordiéndole suavemente los labios. 

—¿A qué te refieres?— Angela se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla.— ¿A darte una bofetada?— no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar esa información. Ahora era Moira la que no podía aguantar la risa.

—Me gustas mucho, Angela. Quiero más de todo esto. Quiero más de ti.

—Pues tengamos más— comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa—. ¿Quieres seguir?— se detuvo un momento para mirarla.

—Claro que quiero seguir, mi querida Angela, ¿qué pregunta es esa?— Moira se inclinó hacia atrás, como buscando un buen ángulo de visión—. No he venido a tu casa para jugar al Risk. Ni para quedarme dormida en el sofá viendo una película irlandesa de los 2000.

—Idiota...

Angela terminó de desabrochar botones y se quitó de encima la camisa. Se detuvo un instante, esperando la reacción de Moira, pero ésta seguía inmóvil, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá; la miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Angela se quitó el sujetador y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Después del arrebato inevitable en el vestíbulo, ahora quería saborear con calma cada momento. Moira se revolvió bajo el cuerpo de Angela y empezó a acariciar su piel desnuda, cada vez con más urgencia, pero Angela se separó un poco para indicarle calma. Ahora era ella la que tenía el control de la situación y, a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Moira, la doctora también parecía bastante conforme. 

—Quiero verte— susurró Angela. Moira sonrió y se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa pero Angela la detuvo—. Déjame a mí, por favor.

Le desabrochó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, salpicada de pequeñísimas pecas rojizas. Como ya imaginaba, no llevaba nada más debajo. Se inclinó para olerla y besar su pecho desnudo, pequeño pero desafiante. Angela inspiraba profundamente sin dejar de besarla, de lamerla, de llenarse de su olor y su sabor. El cuerpo de Moira, debajo del suyo, se sentía cada vez más tenso, más inquieto, y pronto la pretendida calma empezó a diluirse en una marea de abrazos ansiosos, pieles entrelazadas, de besos, lenguas hambrientas, de respiraciones ahogadas. Escuchar a Moira gemir excitó a Angela mucho más de lo que había podido imaginar, y en ese momento supo que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba hacer.

Se soltó del abrazo de Moira sin dejar de besarla y se puso en pie. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y se arrodilló frente a ella para hacer lo propio. Cuando las dos estuvieron completamente desnudas Angela no pudo evitar detenerse unos instantes a contemplar el cuerpo de la doctora O’Deorain, esbelto pero fuerte, y con esa gracia natural que solo puede otorgar la confianza plena en una misma. Moira abrió las piernas frente a ella sin un ápice de pudor, clavándole una mirada salvaje. Angela respondió a la invitación hundiéndose entre ellas, dando al fin rienda suelta al deseo que había estado albergando durante todo ese tiempo. Empezó con la boca, y siguió con los dedos, prestando atención a las señales, no demasiado sutiles, que se deducían de los estremecimientos del cuerpo de la doctora. Moira atrajo a Angela de nuevo hacia sí, un poco antes de acabar, obligándola a enterrar la cara entre sus piernas con un gesto algo brusco que hizo que se excitara aún más. Sentir a la doctora O’Deorain, a la que tan solo unas semanas antes respetaba casi con temor reverencial, a su merced en aquel contexto, en esas circunstancias, era algo a lo que quería acostumbrarse, y algo de lo que, definitivamente, también ella iba necesitar más. 

—Angela… ven aquí.

Se incorporó y volvió a sentarse sobre la doctora. Moira la abrazó con ternura. 

—Me cuesta creer que sea la primera vez que haces esto— Moira tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te ha gustado?— Angela se sentía complacida.

—Mucho— resopló—. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien, doctora Ziegler?

—Responder a tus desplantes. Eso, de momento, se me da fatal— Angela se sentía tan cómoda que no le importó bromear sobre el tema.

—No te preocupes, ya aprenderás. Tan solo necesitas relajarte un poco más — Moira le mordió el pecho con suavidad.

—Eres insufrible— le revolvió el cabello con las manos—. Además, todavía no hemos hablado seriamente sobre las implicaciones éticas de tu proyecto. Sigo pensando si continuar colaborando en él, o dejarlo. 

—Sobre eso, supongo que hablaremos mañana. Hay algunas… novedades. Y no te van a gustar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de eso ahora? No quiero estropear esto— la besó repetidamente en los hombros y el cuello.

A Angela no le gustó cómo había sonado eso, pero reconoció que la doctora tenía razón. No quería estropear aquel momento, se sentía demasiado bien junto a Moira y necesitaba más de aquella intimidad. Pero sus palabras la habían dejado preocupada, y con la desagradable sensación de que las cosas se iban a complicar entre ellas a partir de entonces.

—Tienes razón. Mañana hablamos. 

—Bien— se echó el cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Creo que habías mencionado algo sobre invitarme a pasar la noche en tu casa…

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de hecho. 

—Interesante. Pero he de decirte que no vas a dormir mucho. No te voy a dejar. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto. Vamos a la cama ya, por favor. 

—Ah, y otra cosa más. Me apetece jugar un poco, pero voy a necesitar que vuelvas a llamarme de usted. Ya te dije que me gustaba. Y mucho— Moira la miraba sonriendo, de nuevo con aquella expresión de anhelo casi codicioso. Angela volvió a sentir ese hormigueo creciente en el vientre.

—Como usted quiera, doctora O’Deorain.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia no coincidirá necesariamente con el lore de Overwatch. Se centrará sobre todo en la evolución de la relación entre las protagonistas


End file.
